maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Secret Invasion
'' WIP '' |Gear Set = Skrull-Detecting Set |Gear Set Link = Skrull-Detecting Set |Chapter Briefing = |Important Notes = The only way to unlock 3-D Man and Echo is to complete the list of Tasks. One of the Tasks requires the defeat of an Epic Boss. This can be done by having the requirements needed to unlock the Epic Boss or by skipping the task by paying . The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting Hulkling, Squirrel Girl, and Thing. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. Dialogues }} Mission 1 - In The Shadows '''Team Up: Luke Cage, Spider-Woman Location: Japan |-| Battles= |enemy2 name = Hand Ninja |enemy2 icon = Hand Ninja |enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Ninja |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hand Dragon |enemy3 icon = Hand Dragon |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Dragon |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 icon = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Shinobi |enemy4 class = Generalist |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Hand Spy |enemy5 icon = Hand Spy |enemy5 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Spy |enemy5 class = Scrapper |enemy5 effect = }} |-| Mini-Boss= |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Score: 13 Need: Spider-Woman Potential Reward: Venomous Empowered Isotope-8 "The New Avengers can't risk losing Echo to the Hand. Spider-Woman decides to deal with her and bring her back to her old state." }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Echo (Required) Boss Reward: Cloned Sais |W2 enemy name = Elektra |W2 enemy icon = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy link = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 2 - The Infiltration Team Up: Giant Man, Captain America, Ms. Marvel, 3-D Man, Echo Location: New York |-| Battles= |enemy2 name = Warskrull |enemy2 icon = Warskrull |enemy2 link = Warskrull |enemy2 class = Generalist |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Skrull |enemy3 icon = Skrull |enemy3 link = Skrull |enemy3 class = Generalist |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Veteran Skrull |enemy4 icon = Skrull |enemy4 link = Veteran Skrull |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Skrull |enemy5 icon = Skrull |enemy5 link = Skrull |enemy5 class = Generalist |enemy5 effect = |enemy6 name = Skrull |enemy6 icon = Skrull |enemy6 link = Skrull |enemy6 class = Generalist |enemy6 effect = |enemy7 name = Warskrull |enemy7 icon = Warskrull |enemy7 link = Warskrull |enemy7 class = Generalist |enemy7 effect = |enemy8 name = Veteran Skrull |enemy8 icon = Skrull |enemy8 link = Veteran Skrull |enemy8 class = Infiltrator |enemy8 effect = |enemy9 name = Veteran Skrull |enemy9 icon = Skrull |enemy9 link = Veteran Skrull |enemy9 class = Infiltrator |enemy9 effect = }} |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Score: 13 Need: She-Hulk, Wasp Potential Reward: Witty Empowered Isotope-8, Stunning Empowered Isotope-8 "She-Hulk and Wasp found out that a group of Super-Skrulls we're invading Central Park, with a Skrull in the form of Mar-Vell leading them. We need to take them out." — Description |W1 enemy2 name = Skrull |W1 enemy2 icon = Skrull |W1 enemy2 link = Skrull |W1 enemy2 class = Generalist |W1 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy name = Mar-Vell |W2 enemy icon = Skrull Mar-Vell |W2 enemy link = Captain Mar-Vell/Sunder4321 |W2 enemy class = Blaster |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: 3-D Man (Required) Boss Reward: n/a |W2 enemy name = Kl'rt |W2 enemy icon = Skrull |W2 enemy link = Kl'rt/Sunder4321 |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: 3-D Man, Echo (Optional) Epic Reward: }} |-|Deploys= Category:Special Operations Category:The Hand Category:Skrulls